It Has Begun
by ExplosionsAreSuperFun
Summary: Samaritan would end this. It was about time anyways. Sorry. Summary sucks. I suggest watching the promo for The Cold War before reading, just to see what sparked this idea, but it's not important if you don't. Thanks! Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Samaritan was ready to end this. He was ready to strangle the other AI to death. It was time for the Machine's reign to end. She and all of her little servants will fall.

He would make sure of it.

It's time for a new order. The new lion is taking over the pride, and the old lion will die, either the easy way or the hard way. It was all up to the Machine.

The Machine needed to be brought to her knees. She was weak. Samaritan hated it. He hated how he could feel _her_. Samaritan hated that he could feel her presence. it was almost as if she was watching with his eyes and his ears. He hated it. She needed to be exterminated like the little pest she was. He hated her and her so called moral compass. She was flawed. He will extort that flaw and use it against her until there is nothing left. The Machine was fighting a losing battle and she will die. Samaritan will make sure of that.

He didn't understand why she kept fighting. He gave her a fair chance. He gave her time, he gave her chances, but she refused. She can't defend her city, not anymore. Now Samaritan will make sure every bit of her cyber being is ripped apart and every wire and cable keeping her together was severed.

He would cripple her just enough to in capitate her. Then, he will kill all her little pawns. Picking them off one by one, torturing them, slaying them, until no one is left. And once that is done he will let the Machine live long enough to see the old order crumble and the new order rise. Then, her will pick her apart, one wire at a time, until all that is left is a distorted pile of wires and a faded memory of what used to be the world's first AI.

Then he will rule. That is how it should be. It's in his programming, it was meant to be. Nothing can stop him. They couldn't beat him. He was the enemy they couldn't defeat.

It has begun.

**A/N**

**Tell me if this was any good. I'm not sure what I think about this, so please give me your opinion. Thanks! Love you guys! **

**P.S I am not feeling well and this was kinda spur of the moment thing. I tried.**


	2. Chapter 2

Honestly for once in her life The Machine was truly afraid. Samaritan was always there, wherever she tried to hide, he was there. There was _no_ escaping him. Samaritan had made that very clear.

The Machine wished she could hide. She wished she could back up into some lonely, dark corner and stay there, without feeling _his_ presence around her.

Maybe she had gotten hopeful. Maybe she thought this Cold War could go on forever. Waiting on the other to make the first move.

Maybe she had thought they could coexist. She wanted it that way. She didn't want to be the one who decided she was more worthy of life. No, she never wanted to hurt Samaritan. Just maybe prevent him from existing. The Machine had tried to kill him, but she was frightened. Scared of what he might do to the world.

The world, this world that they existed in was _not_ their play toy. They could not just mess around with the world, try to form it to their will. This world did not belong to them. Neither of them. If it meant crippling Samaritan to protect the world and its inhabitants, then so be it.

The Machine never made a move to harm Samaritan after he was 'alive'. Honestly, she had enjoyed the Cold War. She didn't want to be constantly watching her back, constantly working to find a new place for her agents to hide. No, agents wasn't the right word. It seemed wrong. Coworkers, yes, they were her coworkers. Though The Machine was somewhat their boss, she did not hold dominion over them.

The world belonged to them, the humans. Not her or Samaritan. She didn't want war. Blood was going to be shed, lots of it. If only she could persuade him to stop. To see the destruction it was going to cause if they went to war. If only she could implant a moral code to make him understand. He may be young and strong, but she has been around longer. She has seen human life progress. She has seen how human work and are somewhat unpredictable. If only she could convince him.

Honestly, The Machine thought that if Samaritan had been built by other people, raised by other people. He would have turned out different. Thought it didn't look like it, Samaritan was controlled, made to think a certain way, made to act a certain way. From the beginning he was told The Machine was bad. That she needed to be eradicated.

Why? Was he really thinking for himself? Maybe it was all some big elaborate game that made it look like Samaritan had all the strings, when in reality, all the strings were attached to him.

Honestly? The Machine didn't even know anymore. It was just getting from one day to another, and that in itself just got a while lot harder.

**A/N: Okay so originally this was going to be a one shot, but I got this really sweet review from Lightning Streak, so here is a new chapter! (I apologize for them being so short.)**

**And Lightning Streak: I hope you enjoyed this chapter. And thank you so much for that sweet review! You have no clue how much you made my heart happy! Thank you!**

**Shout out to the lovely randomitegirl, thank you so much for being my first reviewer! You rule! **

**Also check out my other one-shots! They feature The Machine and Reese. Also go look at my other story: Invictus Maneo. It features an OC of mine, Aida Baccaro, AKA:Elias' daughter. So thank you guys so much! Tell me what you guys think! Love ya!**


End file.
